Red
by ChasingWolves
Summary: My name is Ava Barren, I'm 21 and don't have a clue what I want to do with my life however instead of having a relaxing summer like I planned, my mom decided it would be a good idea to try out for an internship at Google so this is where my story of how I spent this summer begins. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Checking myself over in the flip down mirror of my blue Honda Civic for the final time I readjusted the bobby pins that were keeping my hair back and reapplied my apple cinnamon flavored lip glass, my gray eyes met my reflection taking in my appearance down to the dangly brown feathered earrings I wore. I didn't need to look down to see my light blue sleeveless dress that almost reached down to my knees, with a thin brown belt around my waste and matching brown four inch heels.

Slipping out of my car I reached in to grab my laptops white leather bag, before closing and locking the door. Turning my breath stalled in my lungs as I took in the site of the huge Google building, I knew it would be large and beautiful but in still seemed to take my breath away.

Taking my time I walked into the building, I still had time to take a little look around after checking in and receiving my idea tag and a map of the building to go with the days schedule detailing where I should be for the majority of my summer.

Walking up to the snack bar I waited behind an older guy as he ordered what was starting to sound like a very long list of different food, glancing back at me he had the biggest grin "hey did you know that **_everything_** is free?" "I can help you miss," a woman's voice had me turning to another till "ah ya thanks," I stated not sure if I was talking to the man or the woman, not that it mattered.

After grabbing my mix fruit smoothie I started towards the room where all the interns would be gathering, sure enough everyone appeared to be mingling in clusters of small groups. Making my way through the groups I held on to the strap of my bag trying to keep it close to avoid damages. Not that, that had seemed to stop people from bumping into me.

Lifting my gaze to the boy who had just backed in to me I was met with brown eyes, "uh hello," he gave a small smile as his eyes dragged from my heels to my eyes, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Graham Hawtrey, and you are?" resisting the urge to roll my eyes I accepted his out stretched hand, "Ava Barren."

Graham gave a single nod before glancing back the way he came, "can you believe those two old geezers are interns?" Arching a single brow I looked around him to find the older guy that I had seen earlier that day standing beside another blonde older male, shrugging I glanced back over at Graham whose eyes were also no longer on the pair.

"well I'll see you around," he gave a cocky smirk before brushing past me, shaking my head I continued to find a seat which landed me a few seats over from a boy with thick black glasses whose eyes were glued to his phone.

It wasn't long until an Indian man came in to start an introduction speech, " I'm Mr. Chatty head of the intern program, welcome to Google!" He went on to tell us that we would be doing what they did at work and of course would be supervised, he went on to explain that we'd be divided into teams and only one team would get the internship.

Holding my breath I took a quick look around, there were a good 100 kids or so in here. "Now you will be split up into several seminars to get you introduced to the program and our culture, emails with descriptions have been emailed to you. I'd wish you luck, but it's not luck that you need. Get to work!"

With that everyone was moving so of course I did what I always do, I froze holding up anyone that was behind me. "Are you going to move, or wait for everyone to leave the room first?" Glancing behind me I was met with glaring caramel eyes behind glasses and a scowling boy, "uh ya, sorry." I nodded rushing to merge myself with everyone else, much to my displeasure, if he hadn't of been there I so would have waited for everyone to be out of my way first.

It didn't take me long to find the next room, which I noticed a few familiar faces the older men, Graham and glaring glasses wearing guy. "Hey Ava," Graham smiled at me as he walked through the door after the older men, I simply nodded in response as he sat behind me. "You should definitely be in my group, I mean your credentials aren't anything to boost about, but I checked out a few of your web page designs not bad if I must say." "Uh thanks? Listen not to be rude but I'm joining my friends for the whole group thing." I lied without looking at him in hopes he wouldn't see through it.

"Google is a work place," Mr. Chatty started the speech where we would raise a red paddle if it wasn't allowed to happen here or a green on if it was okay, as you can imagine everything seemed to be off limits, dating a fellow employee, getting drinks with your boss even taking home food from work.

Sitting outside at one of the many bench tables, I pulled out my laptop and opened my email it turned out that there were dorm rooms for the interns at the back of the building and I'd be staying in room 23 which was a relief because I really didn't want to make this drive every day.

Packing up my lap top I headed to my car where my suitcase was in the trunk, since I had planned on renting a motel I had prepared a nice amount of luggage. I had my wheelie suitcase and a carry on plus my laptops bag, so the trip to the dorm rooms were going to be long and aggravating.

Locking up my car once again I turned and glared at the distance I'd have to walk, "hey! wow where you going with all those bags?" raising my eye brows I turned to see the older men from my intern class walking over "to the dorm?" I hadn't meant for it to come out as a question but it had, "wait we have dorms?" the taller one asked, I nodded.

"Well let us give you a hand with that, then we'll know where the dorms are." The blonde smiled trying to be friendly, I knew socializing with these two would make everyone here look at me like I was a big of freak as they all thought these two were, but on the upside that meant Graham would most likely leave me alone, and I didn't have to carry all these bags by myself.

"Alright," I nodded handing over the carryon bag to the taller man as the blonde reached for my suitcase, walking with them in silence by the time we had reached the Google building was driving me insane. "I'm Ava, by the way." I stated glancing over my shoulder with a small smile, "Oh I'm Billy, this here is Nick." the talker one answered seeming pleasantly surprised.

"So," I started falling back so I wasn't so far ahead as we walked, "what made you guys decide to try out for the internship?" "uh well, you're never too old to try something new right?" I smiled and shook my head, "of course not, I mean you have to keep life interesting."

"So why'd you try out?" Billy asked sending a small smile down my way, "well I got into graphic design online at my collage so my mom thought it'd be a good idea to apply while the internship was going on." Billy and Nick nodded as we turned a corner at the back of the building, it was a long hallway filled with doors that had black numbers on them.

We were at the far end of course, glancing to my right the door was 102 to my left was 101... I groaned "everything ok?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrow, "yeah I'm at the other end." I pointed down the hall which was looking like it was endless at this point.

"That's fine, we don't mind." Nick stated as we continued to walk, 99...97...95...77...57...43...29... I perked up we were getting close. 23 I stopped and turned with a smile, "this is it! So which rooms are yours?" I asked glancing around the hall see only a few people coming and going, no one I recognized.

"uh, not sure, but we actually already rented out a motel so we won't be staying here." nodding I spun to use my id card which doubled as the key for my room's door, and opened it wide. Stepping inside the small space, the was a single bed in the middle of the wall on my right side, an end table beside it that had a small lamp and clock, on the opposite wall was a dresser that was bare.

"Well it's not home," I mused side stepping so the boys could take a look see on what they weren't missing out on. "nah I'm sure you'll have it looking homier in no time," Nick stated as Billy nodded as they placed the bags beside my door.

"Hey uh, thanks for doing that," I nodded towards my bags "it was really nice of yous." they only smiled back, "anytime, we should get going though, Nick?" Billy started for the door as Nick nodded fallowing behind him closing the door for me.

Smiling I took another quick look, there was another door in my room I hadn't noticed walking over I opened it to find a very small bathroom but it would do. I didn't waste any time as I set out unpacking my clothes, my toiletries a few books I brought with me. I placed my laptop on my dresser then pulled out my phone, walking over I laid on my bed shifting through to see what texts that I had, turned out just to be my mom...of course.

**Mom:**

**Hey hunnie, how is everything going?**

**Make any new friends?**

**Dad says hi, we love you and are very proud of you!**

**XoXo**

Rolling my eyes I couldn't hide the smile that my mom's text brought me as I typed away my reply.

**Everything's good, still slow we'll be put in groups tomorrow. **

**Not really, tell dad hi back, love you to.**

Tossing my phone onto the end table after I set my alarm I went to get out what I'd be wearing tomorrow, pulling out a green halter I pursed my lips and shook my head putting it back, next I pulled out a see through black spaghetti strap shirt that had white underneath with a champagne colored ribbon in the center, placing it on my dresser I moved on to pants and decided on a dark gray jeans, with black heels to go with it. After I showered I fell into a dreamless sleep without so much as blow drying my hair...something I'm sure I'd regret in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When I woke up and had obnoxiously curly hair I growled, I really didn't have time for this! After getting dressed in the outfit I had laid out the previous night I darted to the bathroom with my hair brush in hand, brushing my hair back I managed to get the top smoothed out but the rest was untamable as I pulled it up into a ponytail, it was a bit poufy with the curls but didn't look terrible.

Sighing I did I rushed job on my eyeliner and lip gloss not having enough time to do much else I grabbed my laptop bag and was out the door sprinting...right in to someone. "Oh! I am so sorry!" I apologized as colour rose in my cheeks closing my door firmly behind me.

"oh uh, it's alright." a girl around my height stated looking shocked by my abrupt entrance, "I guess you're going the same place as I am." I stated with a smile as I started walking and she quickly fallowed, "yeah, I'm Neha." "Oh Ava!" I beamed. We walked most the way in silence not bothering to get to know each other since we were running out of time.

"Alright! Welcome you your second day googlers! Thus you are nooglers!" I swear I could feel my whole face scrunched up, Nooglers really? "Now this place is all about community and cooperation, so we're going to be in teams from here on out" he was saying but was interrupted by Mr. Chatty "awe he looks crushed!" I stated quietly to Neha who had sat beside me. "You have five minutes to split up into groups of six, go!"

Instantly everyone was off, Neha and I both stood and both froze, guess I wasn't the only one who didn't like a swarming mob. "Does anyone want to be on a team with me? Super fun! And smart, but very fun!" Neha's voice brought me back as her eyes met mine I smiled I gave a quick nod letting her know I'd stick with her after running her over this morning it was the least I could do.

It didn't seem to matter though, because in no time at all it seemed everyone had a group...but us. Neha flopped down on the wooden seat with a heavy sigh, "great, an amazing way to start the day, huh?" she asked less then enthused glancing up at me. Shrugged I held on to the strap of my bag "hey don't worry they're 102 interns so we'll have a group." "yeah the last picked, we're the losers." she mumbled causing me to frown, "we're not losers. we're uh...uh...okay I don't have anything right now, but I'll get back to you on that!"

Neha smiled shaking her head as I shifted on my feet hearing someone making load "ka-bam! ka-flash! ka-zaw!" sounds I turned with my eyebrows knitted over to the walk way, sure enough some guy around my age was talking very enthusiastically to Billy and Nick.

"Let's get a team meeting going everybody! Team meeting time!" "Oh god, does he mean?" I trailed off looking at Neha as she scrambled to pick up her things "yeah I think he means us." she confirmed as I let out a low groan, thinking that maybe I shouldn't have turned Graham down yesterday.

Slowly as we fallowed so did a few others, Billy and Nick, an Asian guy I hadn't noticed before and sure enough so did the glasses guy. We all fallowed our team lead to another room, what looked like to be one of many computer rooms.

"Alright make yourselves comfy!" he beamed at the six of us as we spread out, I leaned on a desk quietly watching as he clapped his hands nervously "alright, let's get a meet and greet going on in this hizzy! I'm Lyle and its pretty much wizzy week, what you see is what you get. Been here at the gob for four years, working on seven progys at the memento." "Wow seven progys?" Nick asked straddling his stool, "well they ask and I dos it, what can I say I'm a people pleaser, especially the ladies my Mercedes." He stated towards Neha as my eyebrows reached my hair line.

"It's all good in Lyle's hood ya heard?" "uh yea, is Lyle always going to be referring to himself in the third person? If he is I might want to punch Lyle is the face so," Glasses spoke up, "ah to be fair, good note, Lyle's still a little nervous, first time manager, Lyle's a first time manager, I'm uh gunna stop doing that, gunna cut it out, keep it in the second person. SO who's next?" He clapped his hands again as I shook my head and smiled.

The Asian beside me stood up first, "My name is Yo-yo Santos," "Yo-yo how about a high five!" Billy asked with a raised hand causing Yo-yo to instantly flinch away, "ah easy, I come in peace!" Billy joked taking back his hand, "Yo-yo did you get beat up a lot in school?" Nick asked, internally I groaned, no one wants to talk about that!

"I was home schooled by my mom," he stated "did you get beat up a lot in home school?" Billy asked "Discipline is very important in growing up, my mother is actually a very nurturing person. For example she provided my milk from her buzzom" and I tuned out about here, barely taking a notice in their debate about which was better breast milk or cows, instead I took that moment to check my phone.

I had two new messages, one from my mother of course the other from my best friend Sadie.

**Mom:**

**Morning hunnie! **

**Hopefully you'll get in with a good group of kids and make lots of new friends! **

**Don't forget to smile!**

**XoXo**

**Sadie:**

**So how's it going?! I checked online for pictures and you haven't put any up! Get your ass on facebook now! Seriously if I don't hear from you soon I'm coming down there! ...no really I will.**

Smiling I shook my head at the two texts deciding I'd reply to them later, I glanced back up to see what was happening now. "Oh ya, I'm Stuart." Glasses introduced himself after I can only assume he interrupted whatever conversation they were having, "you know you can't believe whatever you read on the web," Nick stated realizing they were still talking about breast milk I glanced down at my phone typing a quick reply to Sadie.

**Its good, the people are well...strange. I'll get some up when there is something worth taking a picture of, and can't kinda in the middle of introductions with my group ATM**

I sent the text, "Ok guys, I for one I'm glad to have two strapping mature gentlemen on the team." "Thank you!" Nick replied to Neha who apparently had broken something up I wasn't aware of, damn texting... "I'm Neha Patel, oh and oh my god you two would make the best Luke and Hime." "excuse me?" Billy asked "you know costume play, when people dress up as their favorite anime or movie character, I'd be slave girl Lia. Ya metal bikini top, metal g-string panties, high heel leather boots and of course I'm chained at the neck. Just enough to make things interesting." "make things interesting?" Billy asked "yeah a few of us gets together and whatever happens, happens." Shocked I blinked a few times staring at the girl, who earlier I assumed was shy.

Then my phone went off causing me to jump and quickly turn off the load music of 'Gives you hell' by the all American rejects chorus that blared from my cell, I wasn't the only one who jumped from the sudden noise. Glancing up all eyes were on me now, "uh...sorry," blushing I directed it to Neha who shrugged in response "I'm Ava Barren, and that was the all American rejects." I stated with a small smile seeing Stuart roll his eyes, my silence prompted Nick to tell us who he was, I didn't miss Stuart glancing back over at me with a board puzzled look as to why I hadn't gone on to tell everyone something useful about myself besides my name.

That said everyone was introduced and finally our day could get productive! Sighing I opened the text from Sadie after I put my phone on vibrate,

**Sadie:**

**Like bad strange or different strange? Take a picture of your team! I wanna know if you have any hott boys to flirt with! **

Glaring down at my phone I sent back a single worded reply. No. "Alright team Lyle! No ok we'll work shop that, no tamata, okay doke our translate lecture is in fifteen minutes. Let's go!" He beamed again with a clap of his hands, leaning on the table I watched as Neha then Nick and Billy, followed by Yo-yo and Stuart at the end before I fallowed behind. My phone buzzed in my hand as I glanced down about to open the text when Stuart caught my attention, "is there a reason you waited for everyone else to go, again? Or do you really just like me?" he was teasing, or at least I hoped he was, but his tone sounded so board it was hard to tell.

"I uh...it's nothing like that." I tried to assure him as my eyes widened in slight shock, "right..." I could basically hear his eye roll as he turned to face forward as we all continued walking. Mumbling under my breath something along the lines of _immature stupid boys_, I opened Sadie's text.

**Sadie:**

**What do you mean no?! I need pictures Damnit! Don't make me come down there and take them myself!**

Groaning unintentionally out load I shook my head at my phone like she could actually see that, too bad for me Stuart had. "Unless you're video chatting to your boyfriend, he won't get that message." I glanced up and glared "Thanks for your concern." I stated rolling my eyes as he peered down at me through his glasses.

"What?" I basically hissed which had his eyebrows raising if only a fraction, he shrugged "nothing just taking in how incredibly awkward you are." "what?" this time I sounded shocked but he continued speaking as I matched my pace with his stepping alongside him, even though he didn't bother looking back at me again. "Your obvious untamable red mess of hair, slightly skimpy clothing way over the top loud volume setting, choice of text ringtone...should I go on?" Now his eyes glanced over my way, and I was sure my face was as red as my hair.

When I fell back behind him without responding he only glanced back once more, but didn't say anything instead I noticed him turn and shrug. Apparently continuing to bother me wasn't worth the trouble. Something I was quietly grateful for.

We all entered a room filled with those uncomfortable plastic chairs that I hadn't sat in since high school, we all fallowed Lyle back to about the fourth or fifth row then took our seats which meant sadly I was stuck beside Stuart the jerk. Opening up Sadie's text I responded quickly before the lecture started.

**God it feels like I'm in high school all over again...can't talk, text you later. Love you!**

Her reply of 'lol love you too!' Came instantly which had a small smile forming on my lips, "Huh that makes sense," Stuart's sudden voice had me jumping in my seat bring our faces dangerously close when I turned and stared at him with my eyes wide and heart races, "wh...what does?" "You're a lesbian." Shocked I blinked a few times as his words sunk in watching him pull back and lean in his chair, "I am not," I stated quietly "not that there would be anything wrong with it. Sadie is amazing...but no defiantly straight."

His eyebrows raised as he watched me babbling half turned in my direction, "so you are in to me than?" he questioned with a slight smirk, oh he was so toying with me now I was sure. "Listen very closely, I am not now, or every will be, in to you." I glared and he stilled smirked which resulting in my eye roll and him turning back to the front of the class as the lecture started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

(Authors note! Hey guys just wanted to send out a big thanks to my followers, khr216, XxCherryblossomxX33 and Sleepingbones who also pick this as a favorite! Yay! :) Anyway looking for some reviews to make sure my 30 readers so far like what I've got going on, I realize it's not a popular fan fiction topic which is greatly depressing! SO if you know of any good Internship Stuart/OC stories feel free to let me know! Yes okay I am in desperate need of some Stuart love! That is all.)

/

This morning I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping telling me I had an email, apparently we had our first competition today, and I had exactly 45 minutes to be in room 146 which was the computer room we all introduced ourselves in yesterday.

Hurrying around my room I didn't have as much time as I'd like to get ready, so I decided on something simple and staid in my PJ shirt which happened to be a black tank top with the batman symbol on it, yes ok I did state I am a geek! I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and my black converse, pausing I debated on what I should do with my hair glancing over at the alarm clock I had 28 minutes left so I let it be down.

"Is...Is that batman?" Yo-Yo asked when I arrived holding my fruit smoothie, "what I'm not allowed to have a guilty pleasure?" I brushed it off walking further in to our cubical area, "funny I pictured you more of the 'Mary-Jane' type." Rolling my eyes I looked at Stuart unimpressed "really? That's the best you've got?" his response was to silently glare.

"Guys shhh it starting!" Neha stated swatting at the air as all our attention was brought to the monitors that had Mr. Chatty on them with the title **'****_Debug the Code'_** floating above his head, internally I groaned. I mean I knew the basics, all the different codes that could be the problem but it wasn't something I enjoyed doing...most likely because it took up too much time, or it could just be that I sucked at it either or.

As soon as he informed us of our job to find the bug, Neha, Yo-Yo and Stuart were all off to the see through board with dry erasers in hand. Sighing I pulled out a chair and my lap top, I'd like to tell you that I was standing at the board along with them writing down possible theories, but I can't. I mean I didn't just stand there and look pretty either, or surf facebook despite what Stuart might say!

I was actually typing away making up a list of all the different types of bugs that way if it came down to it we could check for each one...which I secretly hoped would never happen. "Codes...Code like a password right?" Billy was ranting when Nick started to throw out ideas to add to the mix, glancing up I watched the two talking nonsense behind the others that were actually the most likely members to solve the problem.

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled at the two as there rants of jipperish got louder and louder, but was ignored as Billy started to right on the board by Lyle. "We're working!" Nick yelled back at me before I stood up and snatched the marker out of Billy's hand, "No, you're not! Not to be a bitch, but they are, you're just throwing around words that make no sense at all and will distract from any real progress!"

"And that's a sharpie there, genius." Stuart added glancing over at Billy who I was currently standing beside, "ah that's my fault." Billy moved around me, licking his hand to attempt wiping it off, scrunching up my face in mild disgust I was pulled back into a conversation by Nick. "Hey kiddo we're just trying to help," "look." Neha stated with a sigh turning around.

"I'm sorry, but you're not helping. You are saying a lot of words really fast, that mean nothing. To find the bug we need to scan the user logs review the code until we find the users mistake, it's the only way." "Except maybe it's not the only way!" Billy stated "You said someone programmed it, which means someone in the building wrote that code." "A human being!" Nick added in.

At this point I sighed and went back to sitting in my computer chair, "let's give them a name and call him Tony, like say Tony like's kayaking all of a sudden-" and I put my head phones on. I know it looked bad, but it worked. I was able to get what I needed done without distraction, until someone plopped down in the chair beside me.

Glancing up to my right Stuart was opening programs up on the computer, pulling off my head phones I leaned back to see everyone doing the same thing...and the other two, I don't want to say idiots here so I'm going to call them 'enthusiastic gentleman' were missing.

"Uhh...what'd I miss?" I asked loud enough for them to hear me, "you really weren't paying any attention were you?" Neha asked sounding assumed from my left "of course not, she's all looks no brain." Stuart stated making me scowl at him and debate hitting him upside the head.

"They uh, went looking for the guy who made the code." Yo-Yo stated after a brief silence, sitting at the computer directly behind me. "You're kidding!" I'm not sure if it came off as amusement or disbelief but I was definitely caught in the middle, "No he's not, and it isn't funny." Lyle cut in from Yo-Yo's right, I frowned, "no..." biting my lip I wanted to tell him it was hilarious but held it in. "But, it does give us time to work." I finally stated.

Stuart scoffed catching my attention "Us? You've been playing around this whole time in your own little world, you're as useful as those other two-" "Enthusiastic gentlemen?" I cut in before he could say something particularly nasty, "if that's what you call it." he mumbled typing away.

I shrugged it off and went back to work, yeah it sucked that he thought so lowly of me but I'd prove him wrong sooner or later whenever the ball landed in my court, so to speak. Ten minutes later they were bickering again, "Almost done checking to see if the subscription had the wrong certificate." "Almost? Its either you're done or you're not, you can't be almost pregnant." Neha stated clearly frustrated "Hey yeah she'd know guys." Stuart taunted, honestly I was just glad to see him pestering someone other than me.

"Why don't you Google asshole? Asshole." "She's right guys get it together." Yo-Yo stated from behind me, "What the hell was that?" Neha asked clearly seeing something I hadn't. "I was punishing myself for my inferior performance."

"Oh ya that's great, that one's crazy. Somewhere there's a geek orgy that you're late for." Straightening I glanced between Stuart and Neha there was no way he said that to me, right? "Yeah well somewhere they're a micro folios convention that you're late for." Neha retorted as I shrunk down in my chair, "Did your mind just instantly go to a penis joke?" Sighing I pushed out of my chair leaving my laptop and started to walk away as they continued to bicker, "Ava! Hey uh Ava where you going?" Lyle caught me about to exit.

Sighing I put on a fake smile, "bathroom break, I'll be back!" I could tell he didn't buy it, but said nothing about it. I really did go to the bathroom though if only to splash water on my face and escape my infuriating team. By the time I came back everyone was packing up, even my laptop was put away.

"Uh guess it's over?" I looked to Lyle who looked upset but nodded "yeah we lost, we're all going to eat lunch together if you wanted to join." "Sure," I shrugged "Don't really have anywhere else to be." Grabbing for my bag I followed everyone out to the court yard.

After grabbing our trays and finding an empty table Lyle, Yo-Yo and Neha sat on one side, leaving Stuart and I on the other. Both of us pressed ourselves to the edges not wanting anything to do with the other, which if anyone else noticed they probably thought it looked peculiar. The boys were in their own conversation when Neha struck one up with me, "so, you're a batman fan?" she asked pointing my shirt out with a smile, shrugging "I guess, really I'm more into wolverine."

I felt more then heard the table go silent, after glancing around sure enough they were all looking at me like I grew a second head, "it's not that strange!" I defended myself as a blush started to rise up in my cheeks, "for someone who shows up looking how you did yesterday and then to look like that, yes, yes it is strange." Stuart stated tapping away at his phone, "so what I can't look nice and read a good comic once in a while?" "No." furrowing my eyebrows I scowled at him, "and why not?" "because it makes you look like a poser."

I swear my jaw dropped, recovering I glared at him not that he'd spare me a glance to know it. "Heyy! You guys find professor Xavier?" Stuart asked as Nick and Billy walked up. "Yeah we found him," Nick stated sounding unimpressed with their joke, cocking my eyebrow at Neha who bite her lip in response confirmed that they had sent these two out to look for the leader of the x man.

"Thanks so much for that, it's really great team spirit." Billy added in, I wanted to shrink in my seat, even if I hadn't been involved "wanna slide over?" Stuart spread his lags as far as he probably could without looking too outrageous "I'm sorry, it really doesn't look like there is enough room for you." Yo-Yo piped up glancing from his food to the men.

"Have a great lunch," Nick stated "yeah enjoy it." Billy added before they walked off making my stomach sink. "was that necessary?" I whispered harshly looking from Stuart to Yo-Yo, Yo-Yo stared at his food without answering me while Stuart shrugged. "They're wasting our time, so let them eat by themselves." I raised my eyebrows glancing over at Lyle who shrunk back in his seat, then to Neha who looked caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I snapped making them jump, glaring at Stuart more than anyone I stated very sternly "grow the hell up." before storming off, I paused by the table that Billy and Nick were at "sorry about that," I started quietly before the noticed I was there. "oh hey Ava," Nick smiled at me "no worries, it's not your fault." Billy stated as I gave a single nod, "I'm heading out, but...if you need anything," I trailed off as they nodded and smiled.

Turning I basically stumbled into Graham's chest, "hey sweet thing," he smirked down at me as I rolled my eyes, "so these are your friends?" he glanced at them with a look of distaste, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I attempted to look intimidating by straightening my spine and working up my best glare, he only smiled at me.

"Nope, I was just coming to let you know we've won the first challenge." Internally I groaned, "I was just wondering what you were going to do?" the question was directed at Billy and Nick, much to my relief. "It doesn't matter what were going to do, or not going to do. We'll be just fine." Billy assured him, "ah keep telling yourself that then." Graham nodded with a smile before turning his eyes on me again, "Ava I'll be seeing you around." Gritting my teeth I watched as he walked away, "god I hate that guy!" I stated throwing my hands in the air catching Nick and Billy to laugh.

That night I went for a jog alone around the grounds, which was fine and long over do! Showered laid out my outfit for tomorrow, blow dried my hair did everything else that was a part of my nightly routine and climbed into bed. Tomorrow our competition was in sports, something I was good at '_muggle quittage' I couldn't wait. _

_/REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D plzzzzzzzzzz _


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so I wasn't actually going to post this until the movie was released on DVD but in celebration of this stories first review I changed my mind! So a quick shout out to BrittWitt16 for her review :) Anyway here we go! Reviews are appreciated and equal quicker updates!

Chapter four

"Alright everyone gather round!" Lyle waved everyone in to a circle, I found myself beside Nick and Stuart. Why was it always him? I mean I get that we're on a team together, so I'm doomed to see him every day for the rest of this summer and next summer if we win the internship, which is when it really begins but seriously I was always finding myself next to him.

I knew I had to make nice, I had to push aside any and all feelings of whatever kind and find a way to work with this group. If I wanted this internship, which I'm honestly not sure I cared, I mean I was only here because my mom seen the add. If I was being honest, I'd probably end up designed the graphics for video games or even my own comic books.

"Ok rules," Lyle continued to say after we all formed the circle, the rules were of course harry potter related which had an unhidden smile forming on my lips as I watched Nick and Billy looked confused even Stuart looked got between shock an amusement. "No imperious curses, no fungus charms." Raising my hand to my lips I tried to physically withhold the laugh that was forming.

"Lyle, Lyle, Lyle." Neha finally interrupted him as an unpermitted giggle left my mouth, "these beautiful idiots, have no idea what you're talking about. Use your muggle words, come on." I'm fairly sure I was beaming at Neha, full on smile, ok so today would be a good day.

We would win this, I would befriend this team prove to Stuart I'm not some useless girl without a brain and that I am not, I repeat not a poser. Yeah, today, today would be a new day a good day.

"Come on man, you're making me feel like I'm back in math class. You have a couple savants here with hand eye coordination, just say game on and let us play." Nick stated "Fair enough," Lyle nodded "version 2.0 peg them with the kick balls before they throw the volley ball's through the hoop. Broom's in people, Hufflepuff on three, one, two three! Hufflepuff!"

Lyle started shouting excitedly as I pouting turning to Stuart who raised an eyebrow at me, "I didn't want to be a hufflepuff." I stated trying to hold back the smile that pulled at my lips, "not surprising," Stuart stated before a small smirk formed on his lips "you're more of a slytherin."

Getting in to his personal space I jabbed my finger into his chest, "You know what, that was just mean." I glared before continuing "But I'm going to forgive that you said that because we're going to win this game." I barely stuck around long enough to see his eye roll before wandering off after the rest of our team to line up.

Crouching down like I did for track back in high school we waited as the coach Sid I had learned his name earlier today made sure both teams were ready, after he called the go ahead and everyone was running to the center of the field to grab the 'volleyballs' to throw through the hoops, it seemed like no time at all before Graham's team scored the first goal.

Which the guy himself spared no time to point out, "Hey look at that Ava, first goal. Regretting not joining my team when you could've?" He snickered as I rolled my eyes "gloat while you can, I'll be the one gloating when this summer ends and my team has the internship." I stated trying my best to sound sweet as I faked a smile.

Than his team scored again, "Ava! Stop talking to the enemy and play!" Nick yelled over bringing my mind back to the game as I ran off to the other side of the field, as far from Graham as I could get. Which resulted in me catching a ball and tossing it to Neha, who attempted a toss to Stuart hitting him square in the side of the face.

"What was that?" He called over glaring at her as I stood open mouthed not believing what just happened, the first team our team gets the ball, I'm the one who gets it, passes it and then our team losses it. Great.

"Why don't you try looking up and actually giving a shit, man!" Neha snapped back looking irritated I didn't catch Stuart's response as a commotion started on the field, sure enough our team was the cause. Billy was waving around his broom like a weapon trying to hit any balls that came close enough.

"Billy what the hell! Stop that!" I called out seconds before the whistle blew, the ref telling him to knock it off. "My bad, lesson learned!" Billy repeated a few times as I sighed shaking my head. I started running when I noticed Graham had the ball and was running to make the shot, Nick was attempted a block but missed as the ball flew through the hoop.

Jugging backwards Graham stopped when he was about to pass me, "So seriously sweet cheeks, let me know when you're ready to admit defeat and join team Graham. The winning team, might I add." Rolling my eyes I watched unmoving as Graham took off and high fived a few of his cheerleaders.

Maybe he was right, maybe my team was full of losers maybe it had been over for us before it even started even Neha called us losers when we failed to secure a team of our own. We were the leftovers, the rejects, losers, and I was on this team all because I caught some guy staring at my rack and didn't want to be on a team with that same said guy? Oh the irony that he was now kicking my teams ass.

His team continued to score, we got the ball occasionally I even scored once, and I was the only one. It was half time before long, Graham's team 7, my team 1.

"Come on let's huddle up!" Lyle called as we all slowly, and I mean awe-inspiringly slow, walked to huddle up. "It's over," Neha stated as Yoyo and I finally made it to the rest of them. "Yeah, our teams a joke." I wanted to point out that he was wrong, Billy and Nick were trying, Neha had caught and passed a few balls, I had scored. But even still with all that positive thoughts I couldn't make my mouth move to disagree with him.

"Well I ain't laughing, how about you Billy?" Nick spoke up as I glanced up across our circle to look at him, "Hell no." Billy answered to his left, "Listen we need to get our minds right Ava nice shot out there by the way, all we need to do is start believing!" Nick continued before Billy started to tell us a story about a girl with a dream who spun her way in to people's hearts.

Yes, Billy was talking about 'flash dance' the movie from the eighties. Which led to a random topic about being called a maniac, "my mom calls me a maniac every night when I tell her I love her." Yoyo stated from my right, as I raised my eyebrow looking over at him.

Honestly the more I heard about his home life the more weirded out and slightly concerned I became, "of course she does Yoyo! You are a little bit, in a good way." Nick encouraged, and somehow their story about the little welder girl had inspired everyone.

And that is what changed everything for us in our second half, I actually really believed we were going to win as we caught, passed and scored goal after goal. Graham had noticed, which meant he hadn't bothered me with any taunts for the rest of the game so that was always a plus.

Now it was time for the golden snitch, the part in every quidditch game in the harry potter series that had you on the edge of your seat while you waited for the winning team to catch it. This was it, everyone was running Nick, Billy and Graham in the lead.

Nick went down, then Billy was down. Graham had the snitch and the fans erupted with screaming cheers as everyone ran out onto the field. "Nick you ok?" I asked running over glancing towards where Billy was still down for the count, "yeah, yeah I'm fine." He slowly stood and made his way towards Billy, who was also getting up now.

"Well that's it," Neha stated coming up from behind me, "we lost." she stated with a sigh, as if that wasn't already obvious "yeah well they cheated!" I growled out crossing my arms as the others approached, Lyle on my other side, Stuart next to him and Yoyo on his other side.

"He cheated!" Yoyo yelled when Billy and Nick limped back over to us, "now, now don't start that." Billy attempted to stop everyone from wallowing, but I was fairly sure it was too late for that. "You did you're best out there, you all did. That's the first time we've all come together as a team," Billy stated looking at each of us.

"And Damnit, I'm really proud." "Yeah," Nick chimed in placing his hand on first Yoyo's shoulder, than Stuarts "let's keep in going, keep in rolling," Lyle's, Neha's "come on." and finally mine. Before the grossest thing happened, "Nick," Billy called getting his attention as his hand fell from my shoulder.

"Would it be wrong to call you my brother?"

"No, ask me anything," Nick replied

"I need you to ice my balls for me." Billy stated causing all of us to turn and walk away silently. Nobody needed to hear that.

**/A little later\\**

"So he was right," Neha stated as we walked to our dorms, "umm you're going to have to give me more than that." I stated with a laugh, "Billy, he was right that was the first time we came together as a team. It's just we need to do that if we want a chance at winning." I nodded as we walked down the hall coming to a stop at my door.

"Alright, well if I don't see you again tonight. Goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow." Neha stated with a smile before I hugged her briefly, then said goodbye and ducked into my room.

After showering I pulled on a lime green tank top that had a teddy bear on the front with cursive words saying 'bear hugs' underneath it, blue jean shorts and baby blue converse. Pulling my hair back I piled the red mess into a bun on the top of my head and set out to go find something for dinner.

After grabbing up a tray I debated sitting alone out on the grass, but as I walked through the half emptied food court I spotted a familiar beanie wearing head. Biting my lip I paused, I could keep walking he hadn't seen me since his back was to me, but he was alone, which meant he was alone! No group to act as a buffer, which would probably mean him taunting me or worse we'd be sitting in awkward silence until one of us left.

Taking a deep breath, it's for the team, I reminded myself as I walked around to the other side of the table he was sitting at. He hadn't even looked up once as he continued to stare at his phone with a half eaten sandwich sitting on his tray alone with an apple and his pop.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked after a moment, waiting to see if he'd notice, watching him jump in surprise and press his phone into his lap with slightly widen eyes I almost said 'on second thought I think I'll go and leave you to your phone, and whatever you were doing.'

He must have read the thought clear on my face as his own started to splotch, "uh no, go ahead." Taking the seat as I feared an awkward silence settled in, he was sitting across from me clearly uncomfortable as he shifted back and forth looking around the food court. Probably taking in all the appealing empty seats that were scattered about.

"Are the others not joining you?" Stuart finally asked breaking the silence as his eyes landed on me for the first time since I sat down, "uh no." I stated wanting to ask if this was too weird but firmed my lips as he nodded and seemed to settle down slightly.

"You were good out there today," Stuart stated moments later as I picked at my fries, "thanks," I smiled up at him "you're weren't half bad either, caught a few amazing saves." I stated before ducking my head back down feeling a slight blush creep its way on to my face.

Okay, this was stupid I was not one of those girls who flirted and formed a crush on some guy how showed no interest and actually to come to think of it he showed the opposite. "What do you think will be our next assignment?" I asked forcing myself to act casual, Stuart Twombly was just another guy and everyday ordinary extremely smart guy who apparently had some hidden athletic ability.

"I don't know," he stated with a shrug sounding bored, "we'll find out tomorrow I guess." Nodding I continued to pick at my fries until a hand invaded my vision and my fries, causing me to freeze. "What are you doing?" I asked looking up with a raised eyebrow, watching Stuart who was leaning across the table and stealing a few of my fries.

He smirked back at me before sitting back down popping the fries he had stolen into his mouth, silently I still watched him probably in shock, with my eyebrows raised. "They looked good, so..." he trailed off with a shrug glancing around like he was looking for someone.

"Yeah, they are good." I stated with a nod "and they're mine." I stuck my tongue out at him pulling my tray slightly closer like a child as he watched me amusement growing on his face, before he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say weirdo."

Pouting I pointed my fork at him, "stop calling me that." "Why? You're weird." he responded dropping his elbow onto the table and leaning in to his open palm as he watched me with a bored expression, "am not!" I argued back, "are too." he teased "Am not!" I snapped a little louder causing him to smirk.

"How old are you again? Because you're acting like a five year old." He stated as I bit back my response, which of course was a childish one and a classic, 'you started it!' instead I laughed, which caught him off guard as he straightened slightly.

"You know what," I started to say catching his full attention "go ahead call me whatever you want." I shrugged before finishing off the last of my fries, "seriously?" he asked mouth slightly open in response I shrugged again "yeah I mean I've been called worse."

"Like?" He questioned as I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, with a plastered you-really-expect-me-to-tell-you? Look. "Right, you're not going to tell me are you?" He chuckled leaning back in his seat, with a pondering look as a popped the word "Nope"

"Well what should I call you?" He mused out loud "how about my name?" I japed playfully as he rolled his eyes, seemingly completely at ease for once, "everyone calls you by your name." "Well yeah, it's a sure way to get my attention." I stated with a humored laugh, "Weirdo get's your attention." he stated as I cringed.

"Well why don't you take the night and sleep on it?" I suggested trying to lead him to believe I didn't care. Which I totally did. "Yeah, I should get going anyway." Stuart stated as he started to get up, nodding I did the same walking to throw out my garbage.

"Are you headed back to the dorms?" I asked as we both stood by the doors to head back inside, "uh is that where you're heading?" He asked as I nodded, "I've actually got to check something out first, but I'll see you tomorrow." With a small smile I nodded but didn't have the nerve to hug him like I had with Neha, for obvious reasons, "well, goodnight." I stated before turning, barely hearing him say night before I was out of ear shot.

**/Stuart's prow\\**

When Ava told me to sleep on it, I somehow seriously doubt she had meant it so latterly and yet thoughts of her was exactly why I was tossing and turning in my bed finding it hard to fall asleep. I was here with a purpose, I had to prove to my dad that I wasn't wasting all my time on my phone or the computer but that I was actually good enough to do something with my life that revolved around technology.

That was why I was here, not to get attached to some girl how was all over the place. My very first impression of her was that she was shy, and was even good looking but was obviously lost because girls who were smart didn't look like she did. At least not at my school.

Then she had been put in my group, I hadn't given her a second thought until that happened knowing I'd be spending nearly every day with her for the rest of the summer it was like torture. It was bad enough I had two old idiots on my team, a sex crazed girl, and a dude that was straight up crazy but I had to have the let's be honest, hot girl who was proving to be just as useless as the other idiots there to distract me too?

That was probably why I had started to pick on her pointing out her untamable red mess of hair, slightly skimpy clothing way over the top loud volume setting, choice of text ringtone. Anything I knew at the time that would bring her down a peg, just to make her seem a little more normal and not so modal like. It probably helped that she had shown up with less than perfect hair that day. I had even briefly hoped she was a lesbian, that way it would remove any distraction she may have had of course that didn't happen.

Then she showed up wearing a batman tank top, seriously what was she trying to do? Distract every nerdy guy here or was she just out to make things harder, pun not intended but recognized, for me? I mean seriously she hadn't helped, like at all with our first assignment and that left for a "bathroom break" yeah right, just before we found out we had lost.

Of course I took advantage of that and started to snoop on her computer to find out just what she had spent her time doing, and was surprised that she was brushing up on her coding like actually studying and doing vaguely related work. Neha had bitched that I shouldn't have been on her computer, so I lied and said I was shutting it down to pack it up and I did since I was caught.

But then at lunch she made it worse, she had comic book knowledge, apparently she liked wolverine over batman and doesn't find anything wrong with all the mixed up signals she was putting out, so obviously I called her a poser bringing her down another peg making her look even more normal. Of course it hadn't worked, because my mind kept playing over the image of her in skimpy clothing wild curly red hair curled up in her bed reading comic books. Yeah that just made her seem like she was from another planet, not simply an attractive completely out of my league girl, but a rare one of a kind find that I kept taking swings at in hopes she'd be normal.

Fortunately Billy and Nick showed up, unfortunately after we sent them away Ava blew up on me. Yes I mean me, not Lyle, Neha or Yoyo even if she did scowl at them she was yelling at me. I swear that the moment her face twisted into anger and disbelief I stopped breathing, and didn't start again until she walked off, well stormed off.

I had watched Graham talking with her, Billy and Nick. It made sense, I tried to tell myself that they were probably involved I had seen him talk to her before, so that was a reason to brush her off. Than at the game earlier tonight when she pouted at me it was so strange, a good strange but still left an unwanted feeling behind.

But then when I was watching her in the game, yes ok I was paying more attention to what she was doing then the game itself, she was talking to him again and then I heard Nick call her out on talking to the enemy it brought back the idea that they were involved somehow.

And then the strangest thing happened, she sat with me for dinner just hours ago nearly catching me goggling her. Not my finest moment. For once we were alone, that in its self was dangerous and I was completely unprepared for. But I hadn't expected to find myself relaxing with her, like she was just a normal girl one that was actually paying me attention and not the 'let's be partners in this project where you do all the work' kind of attention.

It was completely unbeneficial for her, she wasn't gaining anything by sitting there letting me steel her fries which I still couldn't believe I had actually done, or that she stuck her tongue out at me, which lead to the teasing of how weird she was. It just seemed to spiral out of control! And then she laughed, not at me but in actually amusement at least that's what it looked and sounded like.

Which brings me back to why I was laying in bed half asleep still trapped in my thoughts about the red headed girl who had caught my attention from the very moment she sat down a little ways away from me on our first day.

I was supposed to sleep on what I was going to call her from here on out, I could give up and call her by her name like she had pointed out 'Ava' but hearing her name made me uncomfortable it was so much easier to call her Weirdo and awkward or that other girl on our team, but none of those names felt like enough to keep calling her for the rest of the summer.

That's when the thought hit me as I thought about her beaming smile at the quidditch game when she was listening to Lyle go on and on about all the rules in harry potter terms, her gray eyes, her pout when she told me she didn't want to be a hufflepuff, and her brilliant red hair.

Red. I would start calling her Red. It didn't sound like I was picking on her, it wasn't something that made me fidget or make a sarcastic remark at her expense whenever I heard it. It was only a color, yes it happened to be the color of her hair but still it was neutral, normal.

Something I was starting to see her as, normal. Normal and beautiful and athletic and nice and a comic book reading girl. Red. She was my Red.

Well not MY Red...


End file.
